


Performing

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is lucky because damn, Frankie takes an awful lot of pictures with gorgeous women. Zach likes women, Frankie, and any combination of the above. But he especially likes Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr on 1/4/2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!

Frankie had posted the picture and it had gone without comment until that evening.

Zach never shuts up. That’s evident to everyone in his life and everyone who’s ever watched him on a television screen, but god, he will not shut up in bed. Sometimes Frankie likes to imagine how freaked the fuck out his previous hook ups have been if it’s a thing with everyone and not just Frankie. Because it’s almost overwhelming, at least it is for Frankie. It’s like a thanksgiving dinner. It’s like there’s all these different pots that are boiling and Frankie has to try to watch all of them and he’s glad they’re all boiling because Frankie wants to eat all of the dishes, but it’s exhausting trying to take care of all of them at the same time. Frankie is a little busy during their times together and Zach is constantly talking, telling Frankie what he wants and he likes, telling Frankie why he loves him and his body, and those things are nice. But then it goes beyond that because Zach lets out these little tidbits about his life and feelings that he would never admit otherwise and Frankie has to listen carefully so he doesn’t miss anything, like the time that Frankie almost missed Zach admitting that he wanted to move to NYC because he was too busy trying to keep himself from coming too soon and was thinking about choreography.

So when they’re having their first private FaceTime session since being separated again after Christmas, Frankie is busy trying to get himself off, look good for the camera for Zach, and is trying to listen closely to Zach’s words and his face.

“Jesus, Frankie. I miss you so much. I can’t stop thinking about that picture from today. You’re so fucking hot. I know those girls are your friends and your co-workers and I try not to think about them but they’re just so hot when they’re with you and touching you like that and geez. Her ass looks so good. I mean, they all look so good. I can’t handle the way that you’re so different from them and you’re so good and the idea of all of you guys together and half dressed and I can’t help but think about—“

And then Zach cuts off and moves to his next topic. 

Frankie can’t believe it. There’s hotter women on Instagram. Hell, Frankie knows there’s hotter women on Zach’s own Instagram feed. And Zach hadn’t just talked about the girls. He’d talked about Frankie being with the girls. Frankie’s not even touching the girls in them. The closest they got was putting their heads over his shoulders for a close up in one of the photos. That pretty much means that the idea alone is enough to make Zach crazy.

They finish and Frankie keeps him on the line while he collects his thoughts.

“You talked about my intermission picture earlier.”

Zach’s face reddens immediately.

“Yeeeeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk about them in front of you,” Zach says before he became suddenly interested in fluffing his pillows. Frankie loves him so much.

“It’s okay, Zach. You like women. You fuck women. It’s not a secret, it’s not some surprise.”

“I know. I know. It’s not women in general. Well, I mean, it is, obviously, but this specifically is because they’re with you.”

“So you’re just jealous you’re not in New York with me, in the same room as me?”

“No, it’s just,” Zach starts before letting out a big sigh. “It’s you guys together, you know?”

“So you want a threesome,” Frankie says with a sly grin, because Zach is so vanilla.

“Well, yeah,” Zach said and smiles. “I think every guy does, but you’re so fucking hot Frankie, but so are women,” Zach says with a few big hand gestures. His voice lowers when he continued though. “But it’s also like, Frank the Tank, you know,” Zach says it in a matter of fact way but Frankie is kind of surprised.

“I’m a little confused. I mean, do you want to fuck the girl or do you want to watch me fuck her.”

“Both, I think.” Frankie can tell he’s being honest because he buries his face in his pillow afterward.

Frankie doesn’t say anything, just smiles and waits for Zach to lift his head so he can see the blush and grin that he loves so much.

But when Zach raises his head, Frankie is upset to see that neither of the above are present and that Zach just looks ashamed. Zach is so sensitive and Frankie wishes he was just a little bit more selfish so he would take better care of himself and save Frankie some work. 

“I’m sorry. I’m such an asshole Frankie. You don’t even like women.”

“Hey, you’re fine. We’re talking about a fantasy, Zach. You’re not forcing me to have sex with a woman. And besides, I’ve told you, I like making other people feel good. And in that situation, I’d be making both you and her feel good.”

Frankie definitely notices how Zach’s eyes light up at his last sentence. But he has worries.

“You wouldn’t be jealous though? Watching her touch me?”

Frankie has watched the jealousy YouTube compilations from their time in the house and they’re hilarious. But the compilation in Frankie’s head from the real world, not as funny. Frankie worries because Zach still doesn’t understand what all he has to offer.

Zach looks thoughtful.

“You didn’t even like the girls kissing Frank the tank in the house.”

Zach looks around shiftily like he wants to make sure nobody is listening even though it’s 1 am and he’s alone in his room. 

“The only reason I was jealous of the girls in the house is because you didn’t even like them and they got to kiss you but I didn’t get to even though you liked me because I couldn’t make myself do it, okay?”

Frankie smiles. “So then why were you jealous of the guys?”

Zach rolls his eyes a bit. “Shut up, Frankie.”

 

 

When his phone rings the next Wednesday, Frankie has no idea why he is being awoken on his day off by external means. He has very few people set to allow on his do not disturb and he’s close enough to all of them to have enough dirt to make any of them pay.

Frankie almost can’t decide if it’s worth sacrificing his eyes by looking at the blinding intensity of light on his phone to save his ears from the ringing.

He wrestles his phone off its cord and opens his eyes.

His eyes flicker open and shut a few times and is finally greeted by a cheerful looking picture of Zach. It’s cute, but far too cheerful and bright for this god awful hour.

Frankie slides his finger across the phone.

“Mmmm,” is all he can get out.

“Good morning,” Zach practically sings through the phone. “I looooooove you.”

“GoodmorningIloveyoutoo. Now why the hell are you calling me this early on my day off?”

“Cut your shit out, Frankie. You know you had it coming. And you’re lucky it’s at least nine o’clock,” Zach is brash but Frankie can hear the smile in his voice.

Frankie’s brain is slowly turning on. He retroactively notices the sarcasm in Zach’s overtly loud and happy greeting and is trying to figure out why Zach is punishing him.

“What did I even do?” Frankie asks while stretching languidly.

“The pictures,” Zach practically whispers and Frankie remembers and wishes he could see the blush that he knows Zach is wearing right now.

“What pictures?” Frankie teases.

Zach giggles and Frankie smiles into his pillow.

“The ones of you and Elissa.”

“Why Zach, do you mean the topless Tuesday picture that we posted on Instagram?”

“No, Rose. I was referring to the photos of you two that appeared in my snap chat this morning.”

The Instagram photo really wasn’t that provocative. Elissa’s ensemble wasn’t even that revealing in the scheme of things with full coverage on her lower half and the dark color helping camouflage.

By the time they made it to Frankie’s apartment, a few drinks had been involved and they were loose enough to decide that a topless Tuesday photo was a good idea in the first place. But after Frankie took the first few photos and was inspecting them on his phone, he couldn’t help but think back to the previous Sunday and ask for a few more.

“What about them, Zach?” Frankie practically purrs into the phone.

But Frankie knows exactly what about them. It was a bit awkward but Frankie explained the situation in generics that he is sure that Elissa saw right through just like pretty much everyone does. She had agreed to play along and the pictures were perfect.

It’s so funny because there’s pretty much nothing wrong with them. Frankie’s thinks that Elissa might not have agreed to them if he wasn’t gay, but in the current situation, he’s for sure it’s nothing she wouldn’t show her husband.

The first one is Frankie and Elissa hugging but Frankie’s look into the camera, the way their stomachs and chests are pressed together, and the amount of skin real estate that Frankie’s strong grip around her tiny waist takes up combine to make it a bit heady. 

The second one is actually kind of cute. Frankie is resting his head on Elissa’s shoulder but the angle that the picture was taken at was specifically chosen to accentuate the curve of her breasts in her bra and to demonstrate just how close Frankie’s face was to them.

“You know what about them, Frankie,” Zach says shyly and Frankie loves how scandalized he sounds.

“I don’t know anything Zach. It’s not my fault that you get turned on by every little thing and can’t handle me hugging a fellow big brother star or resting my head on her shoulder.”

“I hate you,” Zach says but Frankie knows that he means he loves him. “And it absolutely is your fault that every little thing turns me on.”

Frankie just grins. 

“I know. I’m going back to sleep now and let you have your morning fun. Do you need me to send the pictures to you?” Frankie raises an eyebrow for emphasis before realizing that they’re not face timing and that Zach can’t see him. He needs to go back to sleep.

There’s a long pause.

“No,” Zach says before sighing. “I already screenshotted them.”

Frankie laughs out loud. 

“Goodbye Zach.”

“Bye Frankie.”

Neither of them hang up.

Frankie listens to Zach breath a few moments before he speaks.

“Frankie, thank you so much for—” Zach says but doesn’t finish his sentence.

“Zach, it’s not some inconvenience. I like turning you on. That usually comes as part of the package deal of the whole relationship thing.”

“I know. I know. It’s just, I’m so weird.”

Frankie cuts him off. “Hey, it’s not weird. I mean, you’re definitely weird about other stuff, and even if it was, I love all your weirdness.”

Zach doesn’t say anything but he can hear his gratitude in the silence.

Zach is so thankful and excited and it’s so sweet. If Zach is so touched just by Frankie being understanding and taking a couple pictures, he can’t wait to see him in the future.

 

 

It takes a while, months actually. They’re busy at first getting used to occupying the same city. 

Then, Frankie also has to talk to Zach, which kind of sucks because it would be a fun surprise, but there’s too many questions in Frankie’s mind. To begin with, Frankie’s not even sure Zach would really do it. His sexual experiences are limited even though he likes to pretend they aren’t. Zach has been surprisingly open to new experiences since the beginning of their relationship and he sounds pretty gung-ho about this one too. They also discuss the jealousy issue again. And, of course, Frankie makes sure he has a clear idea of Zach’s ideal participant and ideal scenario.

When Frankie finalizes it and says they’re going to do it, the smile on Zach’s face is giant and he looks like a 5 year old who just got a puppy dog, which is actually disconcerting because they’re talking about having a threesome.

Then it takes a while because Frankie has to find someone. It’s got to be someone trustworthy and someone who’s willing, Zach also wants someone who he won’t have to see all the time. Frankie also wants someone who resembles Zach’s ideal even though Zach insists that anyone is fine. 

While he’s working it out, Frankie makes sure to position himself carefully in a lot of photos he takes. They’re even more effective now that Zach is in the same city as him.

By the time everything is lined up, it’s close enough to Zach’s birthday that Frankie figures it’s appropriate to wait for it. Cliche, but appropriate nonetheless.

 

 

By the time the three of them make it to the bedroom, Frankie can see the energy leaking off of Zach. Frankie hasn’t seen him this hyped in ages. It reminds him of crazy times in the house or the weird physical energy that Zach used to have when he was left in Florida without him. 

Frankie moves behind him and kisses the back of his neck.

“Calm down. Relax. Take off your shirt.”

Frankie’s mouth is dislodged immediately as Zach rushes to fulfill his order. Frankie goes back to his bare shoulders and starts trying to rub some of the tension out. 

“Can I kiss you now, Zach,” she asks with her hand resting on Zach’s bicep. Frankie thinks it’s cute that she asked.

“Yes. Please.” 

Zach’s voice sounds a bit too loud to Frankie and it reveals his nerves. Zach’s hands go to her waist. Frankie is surprised that there is no jealously when his hands go to her shirt and slide underneath it and lift it up to remove it. He’s too focused on how beautiful Zach’s hands look and how easier it is to notice them when he’s not distracted by what they’re doing to his body.

Frankie stays behind Zach and moves his hands down to Zach’s jeans to remove them them. Frankie kneels and lifts Zach’s legs one at a time to remove the pants and his underwear.

Frankie places a kiss on Zach’s closest ass cheek and that leads to Zach turning around and pulling him up. 

“Frankie, you’re wearing way too many clothes,” Zach says and starts to try to take Frankie’s shirt off with one hand because he’s too busy stroking himself with the other.

“Here,” she says. “Let me.”

Frankie actually feels kind of awkward as she starts unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn’t so much as feel awkward as much as he feels nothing which he knows is not what should be happening in a situation like this. Her and Zach both know the situation so it wouldn’t be a surprise to either of them but Frankie likes succeeding and it feels like a failure somehow. He knows her. She’s not a stranger, but he feels like she is because he feels so disconnected.

Frankie is pulled out of his musings when he winds up with a face full of girl because she is kissing him. 

This Frankie can do. Kissing is fun no matter who it is and it’s something that Frankie is good at.

Frankie jumps into the kiss. One hand is on her waist and one hand is in her hair near the nape of her neck and Frankie is just starting to get into it when he hears a choked noise.

He detangles from her lips to looks to his side and Frankie nearly loses it. Zach looks absolutely undone. He’s sat down on the edge of the bed and he’s stroking himself so fast that Frankie thinks he may get friction burn. His mouth is open and he is clearly trying to hold back sounds, although not too well based on the choked moan that escaped only a moment ago and it’s so weird. Zach is usually so vocal which is how they ended up in this situation in the first place. They’ve had a lot of sex, a lot of really good sex even, and Frankie has never seen him so flushed. His face and entire chest is glowing red and there’s sweat beading on his forehead that Frankie knows wasn’t there two minutes ago. 

Zach is so into it and, all of a sudden, Frankie thinks he could be too.

Frankie turns back to kiss her and gives it all that he’s got. He gets a gasp when he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth. Frankie brings his hand up to cup her breast through her bra and he earns a whispered curse word. Frankie sliding his hand down her body and into the back of her really cute purple underwear finally wins him a full sentence.

“Frankie. Can you take off her clothes? And take off your briefs?”

Frankie catches his eyes and melts at how sincere the question is. Zach is legitimately asking, as if he thinks Frankie has the capacity to tell him no to something while he’s having a threesome with a woman.

Frankie smirks. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes, Frankie. Please,” he whines out. She’s pulling Frankie briefs down, but his eyes are on Zach still. He starts focusing his thumb on his head and his eyes drift shut. It’s adorable.

“Zach,” Frankie says sharply. His eyes pop open and meet Frankie’s. “You can’t see me take off her clothes if you shut your eyes.”

Zach just snorts and looks a bit embarrassed.

Frankie unclasps her bra and removes it. She puts her hands over herself and squeezes her nipples and Frankie has to admit he feels a little tug of jealously at how glazed Zach’s eyes get at that move. 

Frankie does the first thing that comes to his mind to get Zach’s attention back to him which is to move into his current field of vision. Frankie brushes her hair back behind her shoulder and asks quickly if he can put his mouth on her. He gets and a quick set of yeahs from her. He starts kissing at her collar bone and works his way down. Kissing the top of her breast results in a sharp Jesus Christ but Frankie licking a perimeter around her nipple results in something else entirely.

“Fuck! Frankie. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Frankie pulls back and looks at him and Frankie knows that look. He’s seen it a hundred times. 

“Zach! You’re going to come. Stop!”

“Oh my god,” he breaths out and pulls on his hair with his hands. He’s so hot. “Jesus. I’m so sorry Frankie. It’s just, you were touching her and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I love you so fucking much. I can’t believe this is happening. How is this happening?”

There is Frankie’s usual Zach with his talking.

Frankie pushes Zach backwards onto the bed and makes him lay down. He seems kind of dazed in an overwhelmed kind of way. Frankie guesses that’s a good sign. If not, his raging erection probably is.

He crawls on top of Zach and straddles him for a minute. Frankie kisses him hard and quick before moving down to suck on Zach’s neck. It’s just as effective as usual.

“Frankiiiie. Frankiiiie,” Zach repeats with a little giggle while trying to press up against Frankie’s ass to get some friction.

Frankie realizes he has forgotten about their guest momentarily and looks around for her. She must not be too angry because she’s lost her pretty purple underwear and is sitting at the foot of the bed and she’s touching herself. And, okay then, that is something that Frankie did not expect to see again in his lifetime.

Frankie turns back to Zach and takes his earlobe into his mouth for a moment before whispering into his ear.

“Do you want her to blow you Zach? Do you want her mouth on you?”

“Yes,” he gasps out.

Frankie turns to face her with questioning eyebrows but she’s already nodding and moving when Frankie turns around.

Frankie scoots off of Zach even though it pains him to. Frankie digs through the nightstand drawer for the lube and an unlubed condom that he hasn’t had a need for in a while. When he turns around she has moved on top of Zach and is kissing his chest. His hands are tangled in her hair and he’s panting but his eyes are locked on Frankie. Frankie’s heart drops.

She lubes him up and covers him up and all of a sudden Frankie is left on the bed with a very busy girl and a boyfriend who’s a bit distracted. 

Frankie is not as hard as he could be although he’s definitely aroused so he takes the opportunity to close his eyes and picture how Zach looked sitting on the edge of the bed earlier while playing with himself.

“Frankie.” Frankie’s eyes pop open.

“You should touch her.”

Frankie scoots over and rubs his hand up and down her back. 

“Touch her Frankie. Get her off.”

Frankie asks and she nods permission since her mouth is full. 

Frankie pulls her up off her stomach onto all fours so he can get at her.

Frankie knows his anatomy but there’s a difference between theory and practice so he hopes he’s doing okay. She’s extremely wet so he guesses she’s feeling good. He has no idea why he repeats his thought.

“You’re really wet,” Frankie hears himself say and groans in his head. It didn’t even sound like bad porn, it sounded like he was trying to make awkward small talk.

But apparently it sounded good to Zach because he bucks up high and groans. Frankie wants to help Zach enjoy this so he keeps it up.

“I hope I’m doing this right. I want to make you feel good. Make you feel as good as you’re making Zach feel.”

Her hips are actually moving now, gliding in rhythmic circles and it kind of turns Frankie on because she’s clearly digging it whether it’s from his inexperienced fingers or Zach’s dick or his clinical dirty talk.

Frankie leans over her so he can kiss the shoulder of the arm that she is bracing herself up with. The position puts his face right above hers and when he looks up Zach is staring right at him with that look. Frankie leaves more kisses on her shoulder but doesn’t break Zach’s gaze and when he opens his mouth, he knows exactly what he’s doing because he’s done it before.

“I wanna make you come. I want to take care of you.”

Zach comes nearly instantly.

After his orgasm ends, his babbling starts which is the opposite of the usual pattern.

Frankie is tying off the condom and using a tissue to clean him up and he’s going a million miles a minute.

“Jesus fucking Christ Frankie. That was the most amazing things I’ve ever seen. You were touching her and you were looking at me and she was closing her eyes because she was so into it. You’re so gorgeous and you guys look so beautiful together. I want to watch you guys together. I want to watch you fuck her. Please, Frankie. Please. You guys haven’t came yet.”

Frankie looks over with a kind of “sure, why not” face to her and he watches her think about it and look at Zach and grin at him while he babbles with his face in his hands and shrugs her shoulders in acceptance. He’s like a fucking puppy dog. He’s so adorable that no one can tell him no.

 

 

By the time Frankie is spreading her legs and getting situated between them, Zach is already hard again. He’s sitting against the headboard and he definitely knows what Christmas morning feels like now despite his jewishness because that is the exact look that he has on his face.

Frankie gets distracted for a minute and has to climb up to kiss him. Zach manages to take his hand off of himself to give Frankie a few nice tugs that he probably needed to get him started. 

“You’re so fucking sexy Frankie,” Zach murmurs against Frankie’s lips and yeah, Frankie’s ready to go now.

Frankie maneuvers back down and uses his hand to get the lay of the land and checks to make sure she doesn’t need any other lube besides what’s on the condom.

She stops Frankie from lining himself up to her to kiss him. It actually calms Frankie down a bit and it riles Zach up again so it’s good all around.

Frankie presses into her and clears his mind for a moment. He’s a performer and he loves to work his audience. He can certainly fill this part that Zach wants him to.

It starts out slow, but Frankie gets used to the different resistance and gets a rhythm going. They’ve been at it a while when Frankie lowers his mouth to her chest again and Frankie keeps his eyes on Zach and Frankie gets to see him go wild. He’s panting again and Frankie knows that look even if he’s surprised he’s seeing it again this soon.

“Calm down,” Frankie pants out. “Don’t come, Zach. Don’t you want to fuck her too?”

“No. I don’t want to. I don’t have to. I just want to watch you. Fuck her Frankie. Make her come. Come inside her.”

One of the reasons Frankie loves Zach is how entertaining he is because he never does what you expect. Frankie expected to spend the night being jealous of a girl as Zach fawned over her when, in reality, he is spending the evening watching his boyfriend jerk off voraciously while pretending to be straight and fucking a woman.

Frankie moves his hips faster and trails a hand down to try to help her along, but he can’t seem to move his hips and hold himself up and watch Zach and try to force his fingers to do things they are not accustomed to. She brushes his hand away.

“It’s okay. I can do it. Just keep moving. I like the rhythm though.”

“Thank you. Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re fine,” she huffs out as she touches herself.

It’s not long before Frankie can tells she’s close and he makes sure he keeps his rhythm steady. When she comes so does Zach. 

“Oh my god, Frankie. You made her come, you made her come,” he chants as Frankie watches him fall apart for the second time in one hour.

Zach’s coming down and he’s leaning against the headboard but he’s still talking soft and low.

“I love you so much Frankie. Fuck her Frankie, fuck her like you fuck me.”

And with that, Frankie finishes his performance and takes a bow inside of his head.

 

 

Frankie shows her to the bathroom to clean up and brings a rag back to the bed for himself and a very pliant Zach. 

Frankie walks her to the door and thanks her profusely and apologizes for not being that good. She promises that she had a good time and was fully satisfied, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves. 

“Did you have a good time,” Frankie asks when he returns from letting her out of the apartment and crawls back into bed with Zach.

Zach is laying on his stomach, head nestled into the pillow and his arm, ready for sleep. He looks dazed and exhausted. It’s a good look.

“Ugggh. Yes,” he groans. “You are the best, Frankie. Thank you so much for doing that.”

Frankie just giggles and snuggles into Zach’s back.

“It was so amazing to see you like that Zach. You were so into it and I loved it. Happy birthday,” he says into Zach’s shoulder blade.

Frankie wants to point it out but he’s not really even sure it’s relevant. 

“Soooooo,” Frankie starts.

“What Frankie,” Zach asks exasperatedly like he knows what’s coming. 

“You seemed a lot more interested in watching me than actually fucking her.”

Zach clicks his tongue.

“Yep.” He draws out the word and then pops the p on the end and then sighs, but Frankie can tell by the tone of his voice that he’s trying to keep from laughing.

Frankie is trying really hard to not laugh but he can’t stop his shoulders from shaking and Zach must feel them because his start to move as well beneath Frankie’s forehead.

Pretty soon they’re both laughing and Zach is turning over.

“How was I suppose to know that, Frankie. I swear, I like women. I’m not lying. I promise. I still find them attractive.”

Frankie is pleased that he hears no actual defensiveness in Zach’s voice, just amusement.

“Oh, Zach. Don’t worry. For some reason, I am not overly concerned about your level of sexual attraction to women. Although you might need to be worried about mine after what just happened,” Frankie jokes.

Zach rolls his eyes and Frankie kisses him over his smile.

Zach is still smiling when he pulls back. 

“I dunno, I guess, currently at least, I just like looking at you more than I like touching women, okay?”

“It’s probably because you love me,” Frankie says with a grin.

“Probably so,” he replies with a raised eyebrow.

As they settle in to take a much needed nap, Frankie figures he will know how much Zach loves him because he’s definitely asking for another threesome for his own birthday, only without the girl. And if Zach liked watching Frankie fumble around with a girl, well, Frankie would bet that Zach will love watching him when he’s in his element.


End file.
